A prior art method has been used to determine the presence of seam openings. The item seam is held by a testing person (e.g., near face) while air is injected into the item's fill hole. A seam breach is determined if air leakage is felt by the tester. This method proved to be highly subjective, unreliable, and inconsistent in that bad parts exhibiting seam leakage were shipped to the field. This forced the manufacturer to perform 100% product rework resulting in added cost.
One problem with the prior method is that it is subjective, unreliable and inconsistent in its performance.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, which is objective and reliable and consistent in its performance in detecting leak openings.